Santa's Little Helper
by wittychocolate
Summary: "Please, Logie?" Logan sighed. Carlos only used that nickname when he was trying to manipulate Logan or needed something from him. "Do it for me? No, do it for the kids!" Cargan. Slash. Birthday/Christmas gift to emay-reetay


A/N: Sooo. This is my belated birthday/ Christmas gift to my lovely beta emay-reetay. So this was her actual request: "I read Keep Me in the Dark by Clarry (Amazing story if you haven't read it yet!) and Carlos was dressed up as Santa and asked Kendall "Ever wonder what it's like to have sex with Santa?". After laughing so hard I literally rolled off my bed, I kept thinking that would be a great one-shot for Carlos and Logan!

It doesn't matter which is Santa, and I would prefer it to be AU. The rest is up to you. I trust your awesome writing skills. :)"

I blame her for this abomination.

Oh and just wanted to give you guys a head-up! I started a tumblr page wherein all of my drabbles can be found. I don't really post any drabbles on this site, so if you guys are interested in reading my short drabbles, just visit .com.

Warning: Handcuffs and smut. Both of which are products of my dirty imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR

* * *

Logan sometimes hated how Carlos could manipulate him into doing stuff. Okay, maybe hate -seeing that Logan could never hate anything about Carlos, but that was beside the point- was a strong word to use, maybe intensely dislike would be more appropriate. Granted, their whole friendship- no their whole relationship even- was based on Carlos manipulating Logan into things.

Logan remembered back in the third grade, when he didn't want to do anything with the Latino. Every time Carlos tried to befriend him, Logan shot him down. Carlos had then purposely failed his math test, just so the teacher would assign Logan to tutor him, thus forcing Logan to spend time with Carlos and eventually liking the Latino enough to accept him as a friend.

He also remembered junior high, when Carlos manipulated him into kissing the Latino. Carlos had been bummed for weeks that he was the only one in their group of friends who was never been kissed. Logan kept telling him that he wasn't missing out on anything, and Logan kept reminding that his first kiss didn't count, because he was acting for a play at that time. Carlos then proposed that they kiss each other, so that the two of them would have shared their first kiss with someone special. A few days after the kiss, Logan and Carlos were already in a relationship, and after a few months, Carlos confessed that he had already like Logan for a long time, and was happy that Logan agreed to kiss him.

Actually, Logan didn't mind being manipulated into tutoring, doing crazy stunts, or even trying crazy sex positions with Carlos- Logan actually enjoyed those-, but he had to draw the line when the Latino asked Logan to dress up as Santa Claus.

"Please, _Logie_?" Logan sighed. Carlos only used that nickname when he was trying to manipulate Logan or needed something from him. "Do it for me? No, do it for the kids!"

Logan rolled his eyes when his boyfriend tried to use his adorable pout, which no longer worked on him. "Carlos, I love you, and I love that you enjoy making kids happy especially during the holidays but-"

"It'll only be for a few hours, I promise!" Carlos followed him around while he set up the table. "And besides I don't get why you wouldn't want to dress up as Santa." Carlos tried to sound exasperated. "Everybody loves Santa!" he offered, as if that was the answer to all of Logan's problems.

"Then, why don't you go dress up as him."

"Because," Carlos crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. "You're taller than me, and Santa has to be taller than his little elf."

"But the beard is so itchy and the costume is too stuffy." Carlos grinned as he knew that once Logan started complaining about his requests, Carlos would already be able to manipulate Logan into giving in.

"Aw, come on _Logie._" Logan braced himself because he knew that whatever Carlos was going to say would make him agree. "I promise that seeing those kids smile and the _reward _I have for you will be worth all those things." Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Reward? What reward? You didn't mention any rewards."

"Handcuffs." Was all that Carlos offered and Logan was already sold.

* * *

"Damn it. I still can't believe that I agreed." James just rolled his eyes when Logan shoved another toy car in the cart. "I love making kids happy, but Carlos forgot to mention that I had to pay for the toys since I'm Santa-fucking-Claus."

"What did he offer this time, huh?" James noticed his best friend blush which caused James to chuckle. "You being top- Nah, you guys already did that. Whipped cream? Roleplaying?"

"Shut up, James." Logan gritted through his teeth. "There are kids around."

"Suit yourself." James shrugged. "Carlos will probably tell Kendall and I'd get it out from blondie one way or another."

"You are such a perv."

"Says, Mr. Handcuffs." Logan stopped dead in his tracks and gave James a murderous look.

"You better run, pretty boy." Logan raised three fingers and James immediately took off.

* * *

Logan stared at the full length mirror as he put on Santa's fake beard. And just as he was about to button up Santa's trademark red jacket, Carlos had burst into the room. Logan gave his boyfriend a scathing look as Carlos was wearing a green shirt with very holiday looking patterns knitted on it, green shorts, red striped socks and shoes that had bells, and a green knit beanie- all of which looked more comfortable than what Logan was wearing.

"My, my. Don't you look sexy?" Carlos gave Logan a quick peck on the lips.

"Shut up." Logan playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm still mad at you for telling Kendall _and _James about the handcuffs."

"But they're our best friends!" Carlos tried to reason out. "We tell them everything!"

"Yeah, but not about our sex life!" Logan crossed his arms and tried to glare at his boyfriend. "Now I'm seriously rethinking about doing this."

"Don't be like that, Logie." Carlos purred seductively. "The faster we do this, the sooner you get your reward."

Logan felt his cock twitch dangerously as he saw the look in Carlos' eyes. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for four hours of torture and humiliation.

* * *

Logan had to admit that visiting the orphanage and the children's hospital dressed as Santa Claus warmed his heart, the only problem was it also made him itch and sweat even though it was freezing cold. He and Carlos spent the whole afternoon playing and giving gifts to children. He now understood why Carlos enjoyed doing this every year. Sure, it took away precious time that could have been used for studying, but seeing kids who had cancer or didn't have families smile certainly made up for it.

The two of them were now on their way back to Logan's apartment. Logan had already gotten rid of the fake belly and beard. He had wanted to change out of the entire costume completely, but Carlos asked him to leave the Santa hat, jacket and trousers on as the Latino thought it looked cute. Logan was too tired to argue and obliged.

Once they had finally gotten home, Logan headed straight to bed, asking Carlos to take care of dinner while he took a quick nap. Logan didn't really care if his boyfriend ordered take-out or made corndogs. He didn't even bother changing out of the Santa costume as he plopped down on his bed and succumbed to his exhaustion.

* * *

"Logie..." Logan blinked his eyes open but saw nothing but darkness. He then felt someone sitting on top of him and licking the shell of his ear. He tried to move his arms but found out that he was restrained.

"Carlos, what the hell?!" Logan tried to break free from whatever was holding his arms in place. He also noticed that the reason he couldn't see was because a blindfold was placed on his eyes. "I know you're giving me my reward, but why am I blindfolded?!"

"Because..." Carlos whispered near his left ear which caused shivers to run down Logan's spine. "Don't you think it's more fun this way?" Carlos started unbuttoning the Santa jacket. "You'll never know..." Carlos then sucked playfully on Logan's neck. "...what I'm..." Carlos' hands brushed Logan's nipples. "about to do next." Which was quickly replaced by Carlos' tongue. Logan arched as much as he can and tried not to moan out in pleasure.

"Ungh..." Logan panted out. "Carlos, f-fuck!" He screamed out as Carlos ground his erection against Logan's painfully throbbing cock.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Carlos clucked. "That's a very _naughty _word for you to say, Santa." Carlos ground their hips again. "Should Santa's little helper punish you?" Logan was about to scream out his frustration when Carlos' lips crashed against his. Logan granted his boyfriend entrance to his mouth, which Carlos devoured hungrily.

Carlos pulled away from the kiss and started rubbing his hand on Logan's erection, while the other hand played with one of Logan's nipple. Logan bucked his hips violently, feeling more sensitive as a natural reaction from not being able to see anything.

"Looks like someone's a little happy..." Logan felt Carlos' weight disappear and heard clothes rustling.

"Tease." Logan snapped. "You'd better be undressing!"

"Feeling a little bossy today, aren't we?" Carlos sat on top of Logan's chest and felt Carlos' balls. Logan could just imagine what they looked like, which made his cock ache harder.

"Carlos... P-please!" Logan begged as he felt his pants and underwear removed in one swift pull. He felt his body explode in pleasure as Carlos had suddenly swallowed Logan's cock down to the hilt. At the rate that this was going, Logan wasn't going to last any longer. "Carlos, stop! I want you inside me!" He felt Carlos stop sucking him as Logan tried to keep his body from shaking.

"God, you're so beautiful." Carlos said as he gave Logan's cock one last lick. He heard Carlos open the bedside drawer and heard something pop. "You mind if I used your lube?"

"G-g-go ahead." Logan's ears strained at any sign of movement. He wanted to be at least somewhat prepared when Carlos started prepping his hole. Logan gasped as a cold finger pressed against his ass, which Carlos had suddenly thrust without warning. Carlos had already known where to look for Logan's sweet spot and started thrusting his finger towards that direction which caused Logan to scream in pleasure. Once Carlos thought Logan was prepared enough, he shifted Logan's legs so that they were resting on his shoulders.

"You ready?" Carlos asked as he pressed the tip of his head against Logan's hole.

"Just fuck me already!" Logan yelled out. "Fuck! You're so big." Logan moaned out as Carlos buried his cock down to the hilt. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, Carlos giving Logan some time to adjust. "Move, Carlos." Carlos obliged and started thrusting his cock, aiming for Logan's sweet spot.

"Baby, you're so tight." Carlos used one hand to hold Logan's hip and used the other to jerk off Logan's cock which ached for attention.

"Carlos, I'm close..." Logan moaned out as Carlos' thrusting and pumping grew more erratic.

"Wait for me, Logie." Carlos squeezed and pulled Logan's balls which cause pleasurable pain for the genius. Carlos' thrusting grew faster and harder. Logan screamed out, unable to contain his orgasm any longer. His hot white seed splattered on Carlos' hand and on his chest. Logan felt his muscles clench and soon after Carlos followed and came inside him. Carlos rode out his orgasm and collapsed on Logan, not caring that the latter was covered in sweat and seed. Logan felt his blindfold removed and squinted as his eyes grew accustomed to the sudden brightness. "Now I know how it feels like to have sex with Santa Claus." Carlos nuzzled Logan's neck.

"Carlos, do you mind removing the handcuffs? My wrists are starting to chafe."

"Rest now. Talk later." Carlos kissed Logan's chin and nuzzled Logan's neck again.

"Caaaaaaarloooooosssss." Logan whined.

"Nope." Carlos retorted without moving. "Just give me a sec. I'm not done with you yet." Logan felt Carlos grin into his chest.

* * *

A/N: Uhhh. I'm speechless. Where the hell did this come from?

I blame emay-reetay for this!

Love lots and keep on rushing


End file.
